She Is the One
by FaberryLover19890
Summary: Rachel has been looking for her soul-mate. She finally does when she meets Quinn. However, there are obstacles to overcome if she wants them to be together and happy. Rachel G!P
1. Chapter 1: Drifter

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**Title: She is the One**

**Rating: NC-17  
**

**Summary: Rachel has been looking for her soulmate. She finally does when she meets Quinn. However, there are obstacles to overcome if she wants them to be happy.**

**Warnings: Contains adult content, adult situations, and violence. This should NOT be read by minors, is you are, please find something else to read. This also contains femslash and Rachel g!p.**

**Chapter 1: Drifter**

Rachel cleared her throat and proceeded to walk on the side of the street. She hummed the tune of the song 'I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)'. It was late at night or early in the morning depending on how you looked at it. The stars up above in the dark sky shined brightly, providing Rachel dim light to see. Her boots scraped and made a soft thundering noise with each step from the gravel and pebbles on the street. The necklaces she wore made jangling noises with the sway of her walk. Her aviator sunglasses hung on the collar of her black button-down shirt. Both her shirt and dark denim jacket sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She swapped hands with the guitar case she held into her other hand; having the arm she originally had it in sore from carrying it all day. She also carried a duffel bag, adding more weight. She adjusted her charcoal grey fedora hat that held little red, white and black feathers on the side. Her hair was straightened and pulled back in a loose pony tail.

Rachel paused when she saw light far off in the distance. It triggered her memory that she was supposed to call her aunt and let her know she was okay and her progress. She was supposed to do that hours ago. Her aunt was going to kill her. "Oops." She said and walked faster until she reached the front doors of Walmart. As she walked quickly through the store, she didn't pay attention to the stares that was coming her way. She looked for a disposable cell phone and went through the self checkout, not wanting to be bothered by employees. She put on her sunglasses and paid for the phone. When she finished, she went outside and continued walking alongside the road and dialed her Aunt Jolene's number. She picked up on the first ring. "You better have a good excuse Rachel. Why didn't know call me sooner?" Rachel cringed; she could hear the venom in her aunt's tone.

Rachel breathed in, "I'm sorry. I dropped my phone and it broke, I had to buy a disposable-"

"Never mind that. I just wanted to know if you were okay and when will you be here?" Her aunt asked.

Rachel thought about it. "I'll be there shortly. I'm thinking maybe tonight. It depends if I can catch a ride."

Rachel heard her aunt sigh, "I wish you just took my advice and came here by plane."

"I like the scenery. Plus, it gets me out of school time." Rachel said. Bright lights lit up from behind her. She looked behind to see a car coming up. She adjusted her guitar case strap onto her shoulder and stuck out her thumb in a hitchhiking gesture. Naturally, the car never stopped.

"Well know this; you aren't getting off that easy. I called your school in advance and they were expecting you sooner. Therefore, you have to make up the days you have missed." Her aunt said in an authoritive tone.

Rachel froze and paused as she digested that new information. Finally, she said, "Thank you."

Her aunt knew she was being sarcastic. "Maybe that will give you a little incentive to get your ass down here faster."

Rachel grinned, "Well played."

"Get down here now." Her aunt said and hung up the phone. Rachel put the phone in her pocket and kept walking. About fifteen minutes later another set of bright lights came up from behind. Once again, she hitchhiked.

_In the car…_

Brittany drove her mom's SUV when she noticed someone walking alongside of the road. She gently eased her foot on the break, causing her girlfriend Santana and her friend Quinn to sit up. "Brittany, what are you doing?" Santana asked.

"That person needs a ride." She said, passing the person and ultimately came to a stop, waiting for the said person to get in the car. She watched the person running towards the car in her side view mirror.

"Sweetie, don't. We can't do that." Santana responded.

The blonde looked to her girlfriend in the back, "Why not?"

"Because she could be an axe murder for all we know. Don't let her in. Besides, we are already passed curfew." Her friend Quinn, who was riding shotgun.

"What are we supposed to do? Leave her and have her walk the rest of the way?"

Santana noticed her girlfriend was on the verge of tears and relented, "Fine."

Quinn shook her head and held her head on one hand. However, she perked up when she saw the stranger more clearly in the side mirror. The door opened and the dinging of the car door sounded. Quinn took note of the stranger's appearance from her clothes to her fit body. The stranger had an athletic build and Quinn noticed the stranger's muscles straining in her forearm and arms as she pulled herself up into the car. Quinn licked her dry lips and swallowed. Even though Quinn barely got a glimpse of the stranger, one thing came across her mind as she took in the hitchhiker. She was deliciously gorgeous.

"Thanks for stopping ladies. I really appreciate it." Rachel said as she adjusted herself and her bags. Quinn was surprised by Rachel's voice. It was sensual and erotic.

"No problem. We're happy to help." Brittany said in a happy tone. "I'm Brittany this is Quinn and Santana." Brittany put the gear in drive.

Rachel nodded once and said, "Nice to meet you ladies. I'm Rachel."

Santana, tactful as ever, asked, "What are you doing walking on the side of the road dumbass?"

"Santana!" Brittany scolded. Quinn discreetly adjusted the side mirror to look at Rachel. She didn't want to make it obvious that she was staring at the brown eyed stranger.

Rachel let out a soft chuckle, "My car isn't here. Long story short, I'm moving from Italy."

"To here?" Brittany asked dumbfounded.

"Like I said, long story." Rachel said.

Quinn finally spoke up "How old are you?"

Rachel's eyes shifted toward Quinn. More importantly, they were staring into each other's eyes through the mirror. Finally, Rachel smiled and mouthed 'Hi' before flirting by giving her a subtle air kiss and smiling big. That caught Quinn off guard.

Something sparked in both of them. Recognition, longing? Whatever it was, it made Rachel grin. Quinn was floored from Rachel's smile. Her teeth were white and straight. It was the kind of smile that made your heart melt. Something caught Quinn's eye. She looked to one of Rachel's necklaces and saw a white light coming from it and then disappear. The necklace looked to be white gold with a heart shaped pendant and an arrow dangling in the middle. She saw Rachel look down at it, pick it up and drew it up to her lips before placing a kiss on it. She then put the necklace under her shirt. Suddenly, her head was filled with sexual thought involving her and Rachel. With a violent shake of her head, she shifted her eyes away from the mirror, not wanting Rachel to see the blush making its presence known. She felt her pussy twitch at the lust she felt for the stranger. Little did she know, Rachel was having a similar problem, only she felt her member stirring.

Squashing the feeling, she said, "I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen soon." Rachel replied.

"You play guitar?" Santana asked, nodding her head towards the guitar case.

"Yeah. I love making music." Rachel said.

"You play any other instruments?" Brittany asked

"Yeah." Rachel left it at that. Usually when she says how many instruments she plays, people don't believe her. Rachel lent forward a little. "So where are you ladies headed?"

"We were going home. We just back from our friend Puck's house from a party." Brittany said.

Rachel nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where do you need to go?" Brittany asked

"Oh, if you could just take me as far as you can go, I'd appreciate it." Rachel didn't want her to go out of her way when she can just walk. However, Santana suggested that they just take her home first.

The rest of the way was spent making small talk. Santana mostly watched Rachel, making sure she didn't do anything stupid. She still didn't trust her.

When Rachel arrived at her destination, she told Brittany and thanked them all. As she was gathering all her stuff, she saluted and thanked them again. She waited for Quinn to look her way before giving her a sexy wink, causing her to blush and look away. Rachel smiled in amusement. She didn't allow Santana to question her on it and closed the door. Rachel had a feeling she would be going to the same school as them, if the location of their housing was anything to go by.

Rachel walked until she saw the SUV turn. She stopped and proceeded the other way. She didn't tell them her real address, knowing humans weren't supposed to know about them. When she got to the gate of her new mansion, she stopped and buzzed in. As she was walking up the steps, the huge double doors swung open and revealed her other aunt, Shawna. She opened her arms wide and grinned, "Come here Rachel!" She engulfed her in a tight hug, causing Rachel to drop her things. The angle she was in hurt her spine. Had she been completely human, she is sure her spine could've snapped.

"Hi Aunt Shawna." Rachel's words were muffled against her aunt's shoulder.

Finally, she released Rachel, giving her the opportunity to take her in. She didn't think it was possible, but she was even more beautiful. Thankfully, their kind didn't have to endure ageing. The blonde looked to be a model and Rachel was sure that even after three centuries, she _still_ had to fight men and women off. "It's so good to see you again!"

Before Rachel could respond, a voice sounded off. "It's about time you got here!" Rachel looked behind her aunt Shawna and saw her Aunt Jolene. They stared at each other. "Well, aren't you going to give me a hug?" The older brunette asked, holding out her hands.

Rachel smiled and hugged her. Her Aunt Jolene may be a hard ass but she knew she was loved. They pulled apart and went inside. They filled each other in on what happened. Rachel had lost both her dads. Both her aunts wanted her to come live with them until she got her life settled. Even if Rachel is over a century old, she was still incredibly young by her species standard's. After she grieved for her fathers, she agreed to live with them.

Aunt Jolene looked at her watch and said, "It's getting late. You have school tomorrow. I suggest you go to bed."

"Okay." Rachel said with a smile.

Her aunt Jolene blinked, expecting to have to argue with her. As Rachel was traveling up the steps, she said, "Whoa, whoa." Rachel froze and her aunt gestured with her hand, "Come here." She said in her natural husky voice. Rachel obeyed.

"Why are you so happy about going to school all of a sudden?" She asked

Rachel shrugged, "Why not?"

Both her aunts stared at her until it dawned on her Aunt Shawna, "You met someone. That is the only option I see." She said.

Rachel shifted her eyes to her, "Maybe." Rachel couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Her Aunt Jolene yanked her forward and grabbed one of her chain necklaces and pulled it out from her shirt. It was still glowing. She looked into Rachel's eyes, "Well, well. You have found her, your soul mate." She too was now grinning along with her mate, Shawna.

"Where?" Aunt Shawna asked.

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Rachel said. She touched the rim of her fedora hat. "Goodnight."

They waited until they were sure Rachel was too preoccupied to hear them. "After all these years, Rachel has found her." Shawna said.

"Yes, I think we should start the proceedings don't you?" Jolene asked with a sly smirk.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**AN: I'm thinking about giving Rachel a special power. If I do, what should it be?  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Jezara

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**AN: Wow! Ok, first off, thank you all for your support. Second, I forgot to tell you that Rachel isn't completely human and is immortal. You'll get more details in later chapters.**

**Note: This story will be told majority, if not, all centering around Rachel's perspective. Meaning, what Quinn is thinking, feeling, doing will be a surprise for you and Rachel. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jezara**

Rachel closed the door behind her and locked it. She took a good look around her room and smiled. Her bedroom was fit for a queen. She was grateful for her family having money. To her right was an unlit, huge fireplace. Her bed was as red as roses. The sheets were made of satin and the comforter was the softest she has ever touched. Long curtains hung from the huge windows, the furniture was all cherry wood, along with the hard wood floor, the ceiling was completely made of glass so she was staring up at the stars, and on her left was her own huge bathroom that was equally impressive. Little neon lights lit up the bathroom, giving it a warm golden brown color. The shower was enough to fit five people in it and the tub was also spacious. The bedroom and bathroom both looked spotless.

Rachel shed all her clothes and opened the glass shower door, stepped in and took a quick shower. When she was done, she dried off with a fluffy deep red towel and walked to her bed, not bothering to put on pajamas. She hadn't worn anything to bed in years except of course for her soul-mate and hers' jewelry. Rachel stared up into the starry sky. She ran a hand through her hair before resting her head on her hand and grinned. She was still high from meeting Quinn.

When her kind meets their mate, they get a euphoric feeling or a high feeling. It was like drugs. The feeling is easily addictive. She closed her eyes with a smile still firmly in place and replayed Quinn's scent in her mind. She smelled like roses and fascia flowers, with a hint of wild pomegranate and peach and something else Rachel couldn't quite pinpoint. Her whole body was buzzing pleasantly, almost like it was massaging her. Yes, definitely like an addictive drug.

Rachel's last thoughts for that night were of Quinn.

* * *

Rachel woke up suddenly, startled out of her dream from a loud banging. It was her Aunt Jolene yelling at her to get ready for school. Rachel licked her lips and brushed dome strands of hair out of her face. She really didn't want to get out of bed. The sheets felt so wonderful against her naked skin. The only thing that motivated her was Quinn. The brunette beauty was 99.99% sure that she would see her at school. She ripped the covers off her and realized an uncomfortable pressure on her lower region. She looked down and saw her morning boner making its presence known. It was most likely from her dream last night, starring her and her mate, Quinn.

Rachel quickly yanked the covers over her body. It was a gut reaction, knowing her aunts are nearby. She scoffed and laughed sarcastically. "Of course." She muttered to herself. She got up, took a shower and got ready for school. She thought about jacking off but thought better of it. Her aunts had incredible hearing and didn't want them to know. So she decided to do that later.

She decided to wear a red plaid button down shirt, dark wash jeans, her aviator sunglasses and her grey slouchy beanie hat. It was a little too cold to be wearing that during the end of October but the weather doesn't bother Rachel and her kind. Their bodies naturally are hot and ran at high degrees. Anyone who touched her kind's skin felt like that being was in the warm sun for a while.

Rachel grabbed her backpack and purse before heading downstairs for breakfast. When she reached the kitchen, she found a sticky note attached to the refrigerator door that said: _Be nice Tigress_

Rachel shook her head and chuckled. Along with that note were directions and the name of the school she would be attending. She grabbed an assortment of fruit to eat, brushed her teeth and went to the garage to get her bike. She sometimes preferred riding her bike rather than driving. Her kind, which are called Jezara, have inhuman strength, good reflexes, heal extremely fast, are really warm to the touch, and have stamina like no other with an insatiable appetite for sex. Sometimes they had a title of being a nympho.

It was a sunny but still a chilly day. Rachel didn't push herself too hard when riding her bike. She didn't want to go to school with sweat on her. She chained up her bike and jogged to the main office to retrieve her schedule. She was also informed that in order to graduate, each student had to have a certain amount of hours of volunteer work. The brunette translated that to 'community service'.

She was walking down the hall, looking for her schedule when she caught a glimpse of her love, Quinn. She was carrying her books along with the two friends she met in the car. They were giggling about something, Rachel wasn't sure what. All her attention was on her. She didn't even notice the roar of laughter coming from behind her.

"Look at this weirdo! It doesn't even know how to dress itself in the right weather!" One jock said. Another jock referred to her as 'fresh meat'. The laughter continued. Rachel was still oblivious. She was about to call to Quinn when she felt a really hard push. She was slammed against the lockers hard. She whipped around to see another jock lifting his hand up with a cup full of slushie, ready to throw it at her. The brunette was not going to let that happen and instead, used her quick reflexes and used the tip of her fingers to tilt the bottom of the cup and throw it back onto the jock. Ice cold blue slushie dribbled down the football jock. He was gasping and heaving from the freezing temperature seeping through his clothes and onto his skin. His friends standing beside him were shocked but laughed hysterically nonetheless.

Rachel quietly slipped away and saw that the trio was staring at her, just as surprised. The brunette was just about to approach her when the bell rang. Santana pulled Quinn away to get to their class. Quinn and Rachel never broke eye contact until Quinn was pulled around a corner.

Rachel sighed and reassured herself she will see her again. She walked off, not even looking back at the drenched jock frantically cleaning himself off.

* * *

Each class Rachel attended was full of women looking at her either in awe or disgust. It was that way in most cases. Her being a Jezara had that affect on women. They either despised her or lusted after her which is why she wondered why Brittany didn't seem to be affected one way or another. She must be a little different. Each of the start of a new class Rachel got her hopes up that Quinn was in one of her classes. She was finally granted her wish when she saw her sitting in Greek Mythology class. The brunette's heart skipped a beat and she felt butterflies flying around her stomach. To say she was ecstatic was an understatement. Rachel watched Quinn fiddling with her phone until she saw the teacher walked in. She introduced herself and was disappointed when there were no seats available next to Quinn.

Her luck changed instantly however when the girl left early. Rachel didn't waste time and quickly sat next to Quinn. She saw Quinn stiffen; her eyes were still casted down on her phone. Rachel waited for Quinn to look at her and held out her hand, "Hello. We meet again." Rachel said with her best dazzling smile. She heard Quinn's breath hitch and her heart rate pick up. Rachel concluded that Quinn was affected by her beauty and she was right. Rachel was sitting next to a window and the sun's rays were hitting Rachel just right, lighting her up with a golden/orange/red tone and making her look like a goddess. It took a moment for Quinn to snap out of it and politely shook the brunette's hand.

"Nice to see you again." Quinn said. Her voice shook ever so lightly.

"Thanks again for the ride last night." Rachel said with a smile. Rachel felt her necklace warm and knew that it would be glowing. She was about to hide it, not wanting Quinn or other people to ask questions about it, but could easily dismiss it as the sun hitting it and reflecting it.

The Jezara saw Quinn nod and quickly look away but not before seeing her blush. She also got a strong hit and smelt Quinn's arousal, thanks to her heightened sense of smell. She then realized her comment made her mate's mind go down the gutter. Rachel looked away as well and quickly put on her sunglasses, feeling her pupils blowing up. She then clasped her hands and placed them on her desk, swallowing hard. Quinn had just as much power over her as she did. Along with that scent, came Quinn's natural scent. Rachel couldn't stop even if she tried; she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and moaned at her mate's divine scent. The brunette stirred uncomfortably as she felt her lower member expanding. Rachel smiled as she felt the familiar effects of 'getting high' on her mate's scent. Her head and the rest of her body started to buzz pleasantly. Again, Quinn was easily addictive.

Rachel jumped when she heard the teacher's booming voice interrupted her blissful state, "Okay class! Let's get started." 'Wow.' was all Rachel could think. She didn't think his voice would be so loud. "First off, I'd like to welcome our new addition to the class, Rachel Berry. Rachel, right now we are on _Homer's Book 3: Helen Reviews the Champions_. I'm trying to figure out how I will catch you up."

Rachel shook her head, "Oh, no. That won't be necessary. I've read this poem before." She took off her sunglasses.

The teacher just stared at Rachel in disbelief. Before he could comment, she said, "I enjoy Greek mythology."

"Really?" the teacher asked in disbelief.

Rachel nodded her head in acknowledgement. In her peripheral vision, she saw that Quinn was staring at her, along with the rest of the class.

"So you wouldn't mind if I gave you a pop quiz?" He asked. He was genuinely curious if the brunette woman was telling the truth. Greek mythology was his passion too and it would be nice if someone shared that passion with him.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and held up her hand, "Not at all."

The teacher smiled, hopeful. "Okay, how did the Trojan war get started?"

"Ohhh." Rachel paused. There were a number of factors that played into it. "There were many reasons. A lot of things led up to it. Um…okay, in the beginning, three most beautiful goddesses wanted to have a beauty contest. They were Hera, who is Zeus' wife. Athena, who is their daughter, and Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. The three goddesses asked Zeus who wins in this beauty contest but Zeus refused to pick and decided to let Paris be the judge. Each of the three goddesses bribed Paris to choose them. Aphrodite won because she promised to give him the most beautiful woman which was Helen. Helen however was already spoken for. So when Helen was kidnapped, there was a fight. The Trojans and the Achaeans waged war against each other. The Trojan War started over a woman. That's one of the theories anyway." Rachel said with a smile. She saw everyone was shocked at her answer.

After a long pause, the teacher said, "Well I was going to ask you a variety of different questions but you seem to know your way around." Some of the students laughed. "Okay, let's get started."

The rest of the class went on with the teacher discussing the poem. Throughout the rest of the period, Quinn and Rachel snuck glances at each other. When the bell rang, Quinn rushed out, leaving Rachel still gathering her things. The Jezara put her sunglasses on and picked up her messenger bag and was heading her way out but was stopped when the teacher called her over. "Miss Berry, I know students are required to have a certain amount of hours of volunteering. I could help you out. I'm directing the school's play. I still need some volunteers with helping. It is a play set in the Victorian era. It is a romance." He handed the Jezara a flyer. "Some kids quit on me at the last minute. It would be a big help for me if you could volunteer."

Rachel looked down at the flyer, "What do you need?" The brunette beauty asked.

"I don't know if you could paint or play any musical instruments. If not, just gathering the supplies-"

"I can play music." Rachel said.

"Great! What instrument can you play?" he asked

"I can probably play anything you want." Rachel cringed. It sounded a little egotistical. She didn't mean to come off like that.

"Can you play piano?" He asked slowly

"Sure. I've played for years." She said with a smile.

"Ah! Great! You really saved me on this one." We discussed more details on it. Luckily the play was more in the future so I had time to adjust.

* * *

Rachel walked the halls in search of her next class. Her mind was still on Quinn. She wondered how she should woo the girl. Her thoughts were cut short when she saw a familiar blonde struggling with carrying books. Rachel rushed over to her and took some off the blonde woman's hands. "Hi Brittany." Rachel said with a smile.

Brittany looked at the Jezara with wide eyes. "Rachel! I didn't know you went to this school!"

"Like I said, just transferred. I'm not surprised. Can I help you carry your books?" Brittany nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks. Santana usually helps me but she wasn't feeling well today."

"Santana…she is your girlfriend, right?" Brittany nodded. "I saw Quinn earlier." I said.

"Oh, good. She hasn't stopped talking about you." Brittany said with a knowing smile.

"Really?" I asked with a big smile.

Brittany looked down bashful with a smile of her own and nodded. "Good to know." The brunette beauty helped Brittany with her books until they reached her class.

Luckily Rachel wasn't in a hurry since this was her lunch period. She spent that time contemplating. How should she go about this? She didn't want to scare off her mate. That would slow the inevitable down. She felt like she should tread lightly and carefully. Then it hit her. She got an idea. She would throw a barbeque. It can be like a welcoming and would make a good excuse. The problem was she didn't think she could just invite Quinn. She would have to invite some classmates. Rachel wanted to get started on this right away so she quickly went to a computer and made flyers telling the specifics of the party. She would cook barbeque and have a pool party. She was sure that her aunts would not care as long as they didn't destroy the house. She shivered as she thought what would happen to the kids if they did that. Aunt Shawna was a sweetheart but she would show her rage if anything happened to her house. She decorated it herself and took pride in her work as an interior decorator. Not even her aunt Jolene would be able to calm her down.

The Jezara handed out bright yellow flyers throughout the day to the classmates that she knew…or at least seen before. She made sure to hand one to Brittany as well. There was one flyer left. She saved the best for last. Quinn. She didn't know where she was so she had to ask Brittany. She waited outside Quinn's class which was the last one for the day. She tapped her on the shoulder when she exited, grabbing her attention. The blonde stiffened when she saw Rachel. Rachel smiled and watched as Quinn started to blush. She held out her last flyer and said, "I'm having a 'Welcome to the School Party'. You should come." She handed her the flyer and walked off. When Rachel's back was turned, she smiled.

Rachel was walking down the hall when she saw the same group of jocks walking toward her. She could see it in their faces that they had something malicious planned. She approached with caution and when they were close, she saw what it was. Two football players held something in their hands behind their backs. When she was within distance, they flung their hands up and tried to throw slushies at her. Rachel however saw and knew this was coming. She dodged it easily and sidestepped. The ice cold beverages hit a teacher who was right behind her. A mixture of purple and green slushie ran down the teacher's face and body. The crowd around them 'Oh'd and laughed. The two jocks that threw the drinks looked terrified. Naturally, the teacher scolded them and demanded them to go to the principal's office.

Rachel carried on, smirking.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Thanks for reading. I currently have chapter 3 partly written up. Also, if you are interested, I'm writing another Faberry fic. The first chapter is almost done so be on the lookout if you are interested. On a side note: Be warned, the other story is going to be very sexual. Rachel is a nymphomaniac for Quinn and vice versa. lol**

**Again, thank you for the love!**


End file.
